An Angel At Hogwarts
by Hay Lin
Summary: SLASH. A thousand year old curse is put in action when Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts a veela. The whole school seems to want him but he has eyes only for one...problem is, that one person despises him. Will ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

**An Angel at Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters that you have never heard of. The rest of it belongs to J.K Rowling and other people. 

Note: Please read. This story might by slash, but there are no really intimate stuff that you wouldn't like to read as I am not prepared to write that yet. There might be some kissing, but that's about it. REALLY!

*****Chapter 1: The transformation and a strange book*****

****

_iOnce upon a time, there was a feud between two great and powerful wizards. They fought endless battles with dangerous magic, thus threatening to tear the world apart with their tremendous powers. Desperately angered, the Queen of Gods at that time...Hera, went down to the mortal realms where these wizards were disputing and, infuriated by their actions of endangering the entire planet with their dark, magical forces, cast a curse on them. _

_However, there was no harm done to the wizards, but only to their descendants, who, as Hera said, would risk their lives for each other in the name of love. The two wizards were furious, but endless searches for the counter curse was in vain, as they died never knowing that although it had not come true the generation after them, the curse would stay until one day the two feuding mages would have undying love for each other._

_These two wizards were none other than Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin./i_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hermione closed the book with a thump and sighed. It was such a beautiful story. But she shook her head. Of course it was not true, there were no other written facts about the curse except for this one book about it she found in a second hand magic book store. She had gone to Diagon Alley a few weeks back to collect a few things she ordered at Flourish and Blotts, there she met Ron, who right now, was downstairs, obviously loading his stomach with food. 

Wiping away the thought that one day Slytherin and Gryffindor would fall in love and, she bounded downstairs to the screams and laughter of the Weasley clan. 

"Hermione, come on over, we were just going to call you down for breakfast!" Ronald Weasley called to her. She smiled broadly and sat down next to him. 

Fred snorted. "Yeah, like after he stuffed himself with all the food." He gave Ron a grin. Only to have a glare shot back at him. Ron turned back to his best friend to continue a conversation that had not even yet started.

"As I was saying---"

"Pity Harry can't be here, I can't believe his bloody relatives would treat him like that. Bloody relatives..." Ron gave another piercing glare for interrupting his to-be conversation, one that said 'don't-you-know-I'm-talking-to-HERMIONE!' Of course, George purposefully ignored his younger brother.

"George! Don't use that language. Especially when guests are present." Molly Weasley scolded. She was holding a frying pan, waving it in the air like it was her finger. She had decidedly tried to cook sausages while telling George off. 

Arthur Weasley slammed the door at the very moment his son, Percy Weasley apparated into a chair next to the beans. 

"Percy, I've told you many times before; no apparating at the the table, it's rude." Molly told him while kissing her husband. Percy nodded curtly and started to pour himself some juice, not noticing that his hair had been turned blue, a thing the twins had wanted to try out all summer. 

"So, I've heard that your research about the Cauldron Bottoms finally paid off, hey?" Fred asked, pretending to be fascinated. 

Percy seemed quite please at this. 

"Well, of course. I've been promoted and moved to a different department." He puffed out his chest, looking around for congratulations - none came. 

"So what are you doing in this 'different' and 'higher ranking' department?" George asked, eyeing Ron and Hermione, who had both gone beet red over something they'd said. 

"It's the department of books. It's for when ministry workers want to research about a particular thing, then they ask me and I hand them a very informative book." 

"So, it's basically a library." 

"No, very much differen't."

"Oh." 

The twins continued eating, trying not to laugh. Percy however, didn't notice.

The air was comfortable if not a bit rowdy at the Weasley's burrow. It was Hermione's fourth time there and she was not even a bit surprised when the ghoul from upstairs started to rattle the drain pipes. Hermione and Harry had been invited to the burrow for the last two weeks of the summer holidays. Hermione, of course, readily agreed, she missed Ron and his family and wanted to see Harry as well. 

But Harry, being the orphan that he was, could not go. He supposedly had gotten a job at the cheese factory. But Hermione and Ron knew that he was actually doing slave duty at the factory and giving all his wages to the Dursleys. They shuddered, imagining how Harry was being under-fed and completely alone with his over-fed cousin Dudley. Poor - poor Harry. He must be dying of boredom...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter strode down the dark alley. He had just gotten off from 'work' at the cheese factory and was heading back to Privet Drive. He kicked one of the lone pebbles on the stone cobbles and sighed. Ron and Hermione had guessed right, he was bored out of his mind. Flipping ruddy sliced cheese over and over and over again was not what he called a relaxing summer holiday. But it wasn't like he ever had any relaxing summer holidays. Harry wondered why he always got the worst of things, and to make it worse, his two best friends weren't even here to support him. Oh the torture! 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise in one of the houses (more like shacks), he swiftly turned his head, jet black hair flipping over to give him a good view of his surroundings. The narrow cobble-stoned street had just a few houses and was completely deserted, he shivered, sensing something wrong and unnatural. 

There was music coming from one of the rooms. Loud, thumping music radiating out. Harry began to walk faster. It was nearly ten o'clock, the Dursley's would have a right fit when they found him late home. Harry began to take long strides, striving to get to the end of the dark alley and onto one of the main streets. But before he could even think of getting anywhere near the glowing lights of that of the main street, a manicured hand shot out from the door of the house and reeled him in. 

Harry gave a gasp and flung himself sideways so that his hand could grab something. He stopped himself falling backwards just before the hand's harsh grip could pull him to the ground. He heard an ecstatic cry and felt a great force push him to the ground. Dropping his glasses, he was near blind, but even so, he could make out the figures of young women all around. They swayed to the music, and he felt entranced. Shaking his head, he looked up to see what had made him fall. Up close, he was enraptured by the beauty beholded before him. Her hair was of the silver of a unicorn, eyes were bright blue and lips were tinted red. She smiled down at him, eyes glinting mischeivously. 

"What do you want?" Harry shook her off, pulling himself up. The beautiful creature gripped his waist nearly painfully and started to dance. He froze.

"Who aaare y-you?" He stuttered, trying not to look at her glistening eyes. 

"I am the best dream you ever had."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Only fifteen minutes later was Harry able to get away from the hold of the many creatures. His mind reeled with flashes of what just happened and he raggedly tried to breath. Shakily, his hand rose to his neck, finding two small, round holes in his flesh at the side. Blood dripped from the wound, and Harry tried to walk further away. 

He had his glasses back again, but he couldn't make out much. His arms waved around, getting support from a brick wall and he half crawled, half walked to the end of the alleyway, where, with a soft thud, the boy-who-lived dropped down onto the ground. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus Lupin, ex-defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts, sat on his couch, sipping a cup of tea. He had been waiting patiently for two days for Harry to wake up. (Of course, this is the bit where Harry groans, like what happens in most stories when a person has been unconscious.) Harry groaned and with his sharp hearing, Remus knew that Harry had woken. 

Getting to his feet, the werewolf strode hurriedly to his bedroom, where the sixteen year old boy had been sleeping. Looking once at the contorted expression of pain, he knew that Harry had been bitten - but not by a werewolf, by something different and Remus was going to have to explain it all to him. 

Stirring a little bit more, Harry rubbed his eyes and let loose the suffocated pillow in his arms.

"Uhhh, Professor Lupin, is that you?" Harry tried to get up but still being exhausted, collasped back onto the bed again. 

"Yes Harry, don't try to get up, it will make the pain worse."

"What-what happened to me? All I-I re-remember were those strangely beautiful women and-and..." Harry's hand rubbed the tender spot on his neck, the wound had begun to heal, but he knew that another scar would be remaining on him soon. 

"Yes, I figured out what happened. Would you like me explain?" Remus prayed that Harry would say no and fall back to sleep, it would save him all the grief of knowing. But knowing Harry, that would have been the most impossible miracle! 

"Nope. Later." Harry yawned, but pressed harshly at the side of his neck when he felt a sharp jab of pain flow through when he stretched. The boy fell back on the pillow and started to snore softly. 

Remus stared, half startled at the response and half amused. Well, that was unexspected. He smiled to himself, even though Harry had avoided knowing what had happened to him, he would soon find out.

The next day, Remus found it quite hard to fall asleep on the couch while listening to Harry's thrashing and anguished sounds. Remus knew what kind of pain Harry was suffering, he had also had experience with something alike. 

He dozed off after a few hours of pondering how to explain. But before he could drift off to happy land, he jerked fully awake again when he heard bare feet running on his carpet. 

"Professor Lupin! What happened to me! What the FUCK happened to me!?" 

Remus seemed extremely surprised at the vision before him. Even the professor had not been predicting that the process would happen so quickly. Firstly: Harry Potter had swore. Secondly: The boy was only in PJ bottoms and thirdly: Harry Potter looked quite the bit different from the last time Remus inspected him. Shocks of silver hair lined the jet black tresses, his eyes were the same emerald colours, but their shape had widened and were framed with dark lashes. Primrose lips replaced the ones that were once quite normal. And his once, quite gangly frame, had turned to be a lean, tanned body with defined lines that would have turned any girl on. A magical aura surrounded the boy, one that had been enhanced dramatically the past few days and this startled Remus a lot. 

Remus Lupin could not help but stare. 

Although some things had stayed the same, for example, Harry's glasses and his scar, there was no doubt that something strange had occured. When he looked at you, you felt this sharp electric current pass through you and a thing that you called 'attraction' took place. Fortunately, Remus was a werewolf, which meant that he could block out most of the vibes protuding from Harry. He shook his dark grey head. 

"Harry, sit down. I'll explain." 

"But Professor, I look like a bloody man-whore!" Harry shouted hysterically, he look like he was near to prancing about in the room in a fit of anger. 

"Please calm down. You don't look like 'a bloody man-whore' as you quite unrightly put it." Remus persuaded and ushered the boy into one of the armchairs in his cosy living-room. 

Harry tried to breath in and out, and exspected he would just turn back to normal again after the few breaths. He ran over to the decorative mirror and nearly screamed in fustration when he saw his appearance to be the same as when he first saw it in the mirror when he had woken up. 

"Explain to me just what happened!" Harry ordered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, I'm very sorry to tell you, but you've been bitten."

"Bitten! What do you mean bitten! Don't tell me that you turned into a transvestite as well. I know what you felt."

"Harry, listen, it wasn't --- "

"So it means that I'm going to turn back to my normal self, right? Yesss!" Harry hissed in bliss, happy that he would be changed back soon and not listening to a word Remus was saying.

"HARRY! Don't do that and listen to me! You were not bitten by a werewolf. And there is nothing good to celebrate about even if you were."

Harry's face crumpled. "Oh, th-then what was it that bit me. Is that why I have two holes in my neck?" The professor nodded in reply. He looked around the room, trying to avoid Harry's intent gaze, how awful this was to him. He just wanted to hug the boy and tell him everything was alright, but of course, it wasn't. 

"Harry, you have to understand, this um, state that you are in right now is permanent." Harry didn't take it very well. It looked like he was to pass out again. He shook his head sadly, like he had just heard someone's death sentence.

Professor Lupin patted Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you do know that you look fantastic, don't look so glum." 

"But-but it's not me. I don't feel right."

"Harry, I'll tell you something, that creature that bit you was no ordinary vampire, as you might think. It was a Venenum Locuta. More commonly known as the poison speaker or veela vamp." Remus stated, looking at Harry square in the face, trying to make the young man understand.

"Uhhh? What's that?"

"Well, I am sure that you saw those veela in the Quidditch world cup. The creatures that you encountered were of the same family, but much more powerful. They are cross-specied with vampires, which make them suspects of many injuries caused to wizards. They feed off the human, and once finished, the cruel species either leaves the victim to die or make them one of their own. But unlike the pure veela vamps, these victims are much more luckier, they only become veela and do not need to feed on fresh blood, not only fresh blood, but magic blood."

Harry gave a slow intake on breath. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. All this nonsense! It didn't make sense at all. He wanted to curl up and turn back time to when he was walking back from the cheese factory. His face broke when he realised that this was really it, that he would have to stay the same, strange form as he had transformed into in only a night. He wanted to close his eyes and imagine that he was hullucinating or this was all a dream. Ha! Yes, it was all a dream...

"Harry, I know it's not easy, but try to relax, it's not too much of a change." 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, but stopped right in the middle of it, he could feel the fine silk locks sliding through the gaps of his hand, they had never been so soft before, usually, his hair was coarse from not having any condition or good shampoo. But, he remembered, he had changed, everything had changed.

"It's okay professor. Can I just have a walk. I need to think." Harry asked, but not really asking as he stepped out of the living room and into the hallway, where his old coat hung. Ignoring it, he opened the door and started to walk out, only to hear a voice.

"Harry, don't come back too late and be careful. School starts tomorrow, if you have forgotten." Remus called back from the hallway. Harry nodded absently and slowly walked down the near deserted street, thoughts flashing in his head and completely unaware of his surroundings. 

Although many people were giving his second and third looks at the lost looking, beautiful wonder that they beholded, Harry continued walking, brushing past people that seemed to have stopped in their tracks to stare. He didn't even wonder why their mouths hung open like fish lips and their eyes travelling up and down his form, taking in all they could of the angel before them. No, he never wanted this, adding to all the attention of what he had already. It just wasn't fair.

Harry kept on walking, and walking. Never stopping. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Professor Lupin had kindly dropped Harry of at Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. He had instructed Harry to meet him back at the Leaky Couldron, a dreary looking pub, at five o'clock when he had finished buying them. Harry had agreed and was now walking along the bright street full of wonderful, magical things, with a jangling pouch of galleons, sickles and knuts at his side. His hands itched to explore the street that he had done exactly a year before but he decided to stop off at Flourish and Blotts first to get his new school books. 

The bookstore was quite dusty and Harry had had to look a little before he found the necessary books he needed. With 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6' and 'The Handbook to Herbs and Magical Plants' and 'Book 6: Potent potions', the young wizard headed towards the counter of Flourish and Botts and was greeted by the most strangest sight in the world. A whole crowd of people had gathered inbetween the shelves saying 'Magical creatures' and 'How to please your mate with magic!' They seem to be fixated on Harry, not taking their eyes of him. Some of them were staring at the scar on his face and other parts showing that he was none other than the Boy-who-lived. Others were whispering, with often glances at Harry and then back to giggling with their friends. 

Harry squirmed uncomfortably on their gaze and abruptly walked to the counter and dropped all the books, where the bookstore assistant had looked dumbfounded that he had walked straight towards her. He waited a few seconds, and when he figured that the woman was too shocked to say anything, he cleared his throat:

"Excuse me, miss. Could I please pay for these? I'm kinda in a hurry." 

The assistant snapped out of her gaze and with shaking hands, took his books and put them in a bag. 

"Th-that'll be-be four ga-galleons, p-please." She stuttered out, cheeks flushed red. Harry raised an eyebrow and gave her the money. He quickly snatched the books out of her near motionless hands and said a hurried thank you. The crowd was still there, now with quite a few more members. Harry avoided their peircing stares and nearly ran to the entrance of the bookstore, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

After he left, the crowd began to talk.

"Did you see his scar?" A man of thirty asked another.

"That couldn't have been 'The Harry Potter', I mean, everyone knows that he looks nothing like that!" A middle-aged woman exclaimed curiously. Some teenage girls giggled behind her.

"I can't believe it, looks and fame! What more can you want!?" The blond one, Susan Bone squealed excitedly.

"He was a total sex god. I mean, look at that body, and his lips, didn't you just want to kiss him silly!" Hannah Abbot asked, licking her lips in a manner that her mother had to drag her out of the bookstore and give her a lecture, although the older woman seemed nearly as intent on doing so to Harry.

In a corner of the dusty bookstore, a pointy faced woman with horn-rimmed spectacles and an ugly flurocesant green dress smiled to herself.

"This is the jackpot."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well, there's the first ever chapter of An Angel at Hogwarts, I hoped you liked it. And I'm really sorry that it was so rushed. I'm just a very bad writer. 

Okay, the whole 'venenum locuta' was totally wrong in Latin. It means something vaguely like poison have spoken, or something like that, but I put that in there as a random thought because I've just had a Latin test at school and the idea just popped in my mind. Pretty crap, huh? 

Please review, I really don't care if you think it's good or bad, I just want to see what you think of it. Please?

I luv you all very much!

This is an updated version of the first chapter as I didn¡¦t do very well with the italics and stuff. Hope it works then this time! 

Thanks for reviewing. 

~~~Hay Lin~~~

****


	2. Many Lust Filled Encounters

**An Angel at Hogwarts**

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters that you have never heard of. The rest of it belongs to J.K Rowling and other people. 

Note: Please read. This story might by slash, but there are no really intimate stuff that you wouldn't like to read as I am not prepared to write that yet. There might be some kissing, but that's about it. REALLY!

Last chapter in An Angle at Hogwarts: Ron and Hermione were talking about Harry's misfortune of not being able to stay at the Burrow whilst shyly flirting with each other. Harry was bitten by a veela-vamp which turned him into a permanent veela-man! A certain nosy reporter spotted him at Flourish and Blotts and the whole wizarding community has fallen in love with him. 

*****Chapter 2: Hogwarts*****

****

_Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, resident hero and defeater of the greatest Dark Lord was supposedly spotted at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, buying some books. The sighting had caused an immediate crowd to gather around the large bookstore and all were completely befuddled when they saw none other than a boy with all of Harry Potter's trademark characteristics. With his scar and round glasses, this boy was no real beauty, but witnesses have concurred that Harry Potter had now also been blessed with some God-like appearances! The Daily Prophet has not been able to get hold of recent pictures of the Adonis, but we will have definite attempts at doing so. _

_So now this great, brave and sweet wizard is not only famous, but one of the most beautiful men in the world! _

_By Rita Skeeter_

Draco Malfoy snapped the newspaper together and lazily threw it onto the long dining table. He crossed his long legs, slowly putting his hand behind his silver haired head. 

_Trust Potter to have another publicity stunt pulled on him. I would feel pity towards him if I could. _

He snorted. 

_Potter, resident hero and Adonis. He wishes! Smug git was so scrawny last year, he wasn't even up to my chest. Wish I could see him now, with his dorky glasses and stuck up hair and too big clothes. _

Draco lithely got up from the dining room chair and headed to his room, which was un-brightly decorated by a huge canopy with a beautifully soft bed underneath, relatively modern but expensive chairs and desk and the largest closet in the world which ranged from designer muggle clothes to luxurious robes to formal dress-wear to very formal occasions. 

The silver haired boy walked into the room and the first thing he did was stride from the door of his expansive room to the beautiful and intricate body-length mirror. He looked at himself, trying to find flaws in his look. 

Draco Malfoy, winner of the cutest lil' guy award aged seven and photographed for Zazoon, a famous wizard's hairdressing company at the age of fifteen, was a handsome young man now of sixteen and strived to be the best, to look the best and respected most of all. He knew he was vain, but who wasn't? He knew he was a despised Slytherin and most of all, he knew that the only thing he'd beat stupid Harry Potter with was his looks and he was damn proud of it. 

"Oh, do you have to do that every single time you come in, not that I object." The mirror with a voice of a young woman's piped up. Draco raised a delicate eyebrow.

"It's just that you look simply ravishing already." She explained. Draco knew that if she could, she would have blushed.

"Thank you." Draco said suprisingly politely. For a thing with no real human form, she sure did get a lot of attention from Draco. 

Draco looked over to the huge window, it was a very nice summer's day and there was little wind, he had thought that the summer had been rather peaceful. His father was abroad, maybe doing some evil diabiolical schemes to kill of the runt, Harry Potter and his mother was at the beauty parlour right at this moment, he never saw his parents much and they had only had three dinners with his for the two months, celebrating his birthday and another for giving him the presents for his 16th year living.

Tomorrow would be the start of another lonesome year, surrounded by the dimwits of the century - namely, Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy Parkinson not coming far behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had not been so nervous in the whole of his miserable life. He was standing in the shadows, in the corner of platform 9 and 3 quarters. But having Hedwig screeching her brains out, his oversized trunk and the not so secretive appearance, he was stuck in a very bad situation. Many students had suddenly stopped in their tracks to gawk at him, Harry had not been so shocked so much before he read the Daily Prophet article on him, he would have thought they'd understand and not give him any grief. But at least 20 Hogwart's students had come up to him and asked in a timid voice if he was really Harry Potter. His answer was of course, ¡¥yes¡¦, he didn¡¦t really like lying. They all went back either giggling furiously or shaking their heads in amazement. It had been even worse when he first arrived at King's Cross. They had been too overly...intimate.

_"Hello, mister. You seem a little lost, would you like some help?" A young business woman had asked dazedly when he had walked into the station. Harry gulped._

_"No, it's okay, I'm fine, thank you." He replied and started for the wall through to the platform. It had taken all the woman's restraint to not pounce on him right there. Harry hurriedly made for the wall, but was intercepted by a boy about his age, smoking a cigarette. He confidently walked towards Harry and stopped, standing just inches away from the other scared young man. _

_"Need any help, pretty boy?" The tight t-shirt wearing boy asked in a husky tone. Harry gulped visibly while the boy smirked at him and swiftly inched a little closer._

_"N-no, no, thanks." Harry tried to pull away, but desperate as he was, the stranger had a firm grip on his waist. _

_"Wanna come back to my place." The fowardness of the boy made Harry speechless as he tried to pry the fingers of the frightening boy off his arms. "What's the matter?" He asked dangerously, and just as he was about to kiss Harry, some strong arms came and pulled him away. The spandex wearing young man growled in protest and sauntered off, leaving a completely shocked Harry with the burly man that had saved him from the clutches of the hormonal teenager._

_"Thank you very much. I must be-be going." Harry stuttered and ran away before anyone else was in the wrong mind and tried to kiss him. _

His looks had caused him much more trouble than he had anticipated and he was like a mouse trapped by many, and I mean very many hungry cats. The platform was not yet full of all the students and they had not begun boarding the Hogwart's express as Harry had arrived quite early. He was fully aware that many people were gaping at him with fish like appearances but had not the courage to look at them directly, so instead became very interested in some of the books he had bought in Flourish and Blotts. 

Twenty minutes had passed when Harry heard a familiar voice. 

"Where the heck is Harry? I haven't seen him yet, wonder if he's been held up by his ruddy relatives." Ron's voice said irratibly a few metres away from him. 

"I'm sure he'll be here. Don't worry about it." Another familiar voice, Hermione Granger's.

Harry decided that this would be a good time to butt in.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" He asked, in a low and casual tone. The pair swung around and was met by the most godly sight they had ever seen.

"Ugh..."

"Huh?"

A few collective minutes of silence for Ron and Hermione to get back to their senses and a huge rush of hugs proceeded.

"Harry, we've missed you so much!" Hermione squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Blimey Harry, what did you do to yourself this time?" Ron sounded exasperated whilst thumping Harry on the back.

Harry grinned, he liked to have his best friends back after such a long time of not seeing them.

"Nothing much, just a little run in with some monsters, nearly the whole wizarding community and a strange perverted seventeen year old guy." He replied nonchantly. Ron and Hermione pretended that they didn¡¦t hear the last bit.

¡§What do you mean, nothing much?! Harry, this is definitely serious, trust me, even Hermione is looking at you _lustfully¡Kwhich is a bad thing. Harry, even I¡¦m looking at you a second time.¡¨ Ron said, exasperated, he yanked Harry by the collar and pulled him into the compartment, with Hermione following behind, leaving a trail of drool in her presence. _

Harry blinked a few times and shook his head. This wasn¡¦t happening! He had felt safest with his two best friends, but now, what was he supposed to do? Let them ask him questions and look at him ¡¥lewdly.¡¦ He didn¡¦t want to think about it¡K

¡§Beep, beep!¡¨ The whistle of the Hogwart¡¦s express sounded and the students began to cram into the train compartments. Ron had chosen the very end one to sit him down and look down at him both amazedly and curiously.

¡§Okay Harry, I¡¦m listening. Spill.¡¨ 

So Harry started off at the very beginning where he had just walked out of the cheese factory, to when he had encountered the devilishly alluring Veela-vamps (Hermione had gasped at this display of entrancement), till when he had been goggled at in Flourish and Blotts. His voice had become very hoarse at the end and both Hermione and Ron had white startled faces. Harry was spilling out all his worries to his best friends, he never wanted this to happen, the man-whore thing was very bad and he didn¡¦t like to be pretty looking. He liked OLD Harry Potter. 

Innocent Harry, poor Harry, how was he going to get back to his real self? 

¡§I don¡¦t want any of this, I¡¦m going to get teased at school for looking like I wear mascara and lip gloss. I¡¦m going to be sneered at by the Slytherins. I¡¦m too tall for all my clothes now and 

Ron was the first to react; he patted Harry awkwardly on the back and started mumbling:

¡§It¡¦s not too bad, at least you look good¡Kum, let me rephrase that¡K

YOU LOOK LIKE A BLOODY ANGELIC SEX-SYMBOL HARRY, THE WHOLE WORLD WANTS TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS, HECK, EVEN I WANT TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS!¡¨

Ron let out a long breath of air and sat down, running his hands through his flaming red hair. He looked cautiously at Harry, who was stock still, but then turned around to face him.

Harry was stark white but tried to remain cool¡Kbut failing miserably to do so. 

¡§Ron, don¡¦t say that. It¡¦s not very, er. What I mean to say is that¡Kum, STOP SCARING ME!¡¨ He yelped and ran out of the compartment. 

Hermione and Ron blinked a few times and then looked at each other. They gulped. 

¡§I think we just frightened Harry off, Ron. What are we going to do?¡¨ Hermione asked nervously, wringing her hands and looking at the path of open doors that Harry had made, running out of the room. Ron thought for a while, clearly still embarrassed about what he said. 

¡§I think we should get some of those charms that Bill told me about. It¡¦s something to do with warding off veela. But he said that it was only for a particular one of the species. It¡¦s hard to come by, but I think we¡¦ll find two.¡¨ 

Hermione looked at him curiously. 

¡§Did you really mean what you said?¡¨ 

The other turned a beet-red. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny Weasley was sitting right on top of Harry Potter. The distracting position they were in was not very comfortable for Harry. He had just run out of one room full of crazed people and now another room inhabited by none other but his ¡¥biggest admirer.¡¦ 

Ginny looked at Harry with what Harry knew was hunger, lust and necessary violent action. 

¡§Ginny, what are you doing?!¡¨ Harry yelled and tried pushing her off him. But Ginny had seemingly gotten super human strength and had a _very_ secure hold near his chest. Harry wriggled in frustration and fear, trying to pry himself out of another lust filled scenario. He hated himself. Ginny¡¦s eyes were a blank brown colour; she was a stranger to him. The eyes he usually saw were of a sweet, chocolaty kind and sparkled. 

¡§Ginny, get off me now.¡¨ Harry commanded seriously, trying all his best not to panic. This wasn¡¦t Ginny¡¦s fault. It was all his. 

¡§You¡¦re¡K¡¨ Ginny tried to say something, but with a loss for words, she lowered her head and kissed him passionately on the lips. This lasted for about two seconds before Harry used the distraction to push himself to the side so he was no longer underneath the petite girl. Ginny started.

¡§Ha-Harry, I¡¦m so-so sorry. I di-didn¡¦t mean to.¡¨ She started to sob loudly and tears streaked her face when she had fully realised what she had done. Harry awkwardly got closer to her and hugged the poor girl; he didn¡¦t blame her at all. He blamed himself.

¡§It¡¦s not your fault Ginny.¡¨ He laughed: ¡§I¡¦ve had much worse.¡¨ 

¡§Oh, but it is! I shouldn¡¦t have, it wa-was stupid!¡¨ She said, now sniffing and with her arms around Harry. ¡§I don¡¦t know wh-what got into me.¡¨ 

¡§I do,¡¨ was all that Harry could say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 2

Hay Lin here!!! I¡¦m really sorry that I didn¡¦t update for such a long time. It was my exam week and everything so I was really busy. This chapter was okay, but a little short. I didn¡¦t think it was very well done as I was hurried to finish it so that you cool people could read it. I don¡¦t see how you could like it though¡K

Next chapter, there will be much, much more of our Draco and I think Harry will actually be talking to him. I¡¦m sooooo sorry that nothing has happened with the two yet. But I¡¦m not gonna hurry any interaction between the two right now. It just spoils it! 

Buh-bye and please review. Keeps me going! 

~~~Hay Lin~~~

P.s. Thanks to Reah for giving me some ideas! 


	3. A little apology chappie, will update ag...

**An Angel At Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me!

**Note**: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a million years, just that I was on holiday in Majorca and stuff for the summer holiday. I got a new computer and had to install the internet, bla bla bla. I'm back now though! Please read. This story might by slash, but there are no really intimate stuff that you wouldn't like to read as I am not prepared to write that yet. There might be some kissing, but that's about it. REALLY!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Last Chapter**: We at last had some Draco Malfoy vanity where he reads that Harry is a veela-man in the Daily Prophet. Harry got overly intimate with many strangers and Ron and Hermione couldn't stop looking at him! Ginny found it hard to get her hands off Harry - it was a lets-get-at-Harry chapter last time!

*****Chapter 3: Some Interaction*****

****

"So, the Weasley runt finally found someone to play with. Who's the new kid?" A voice came from the door way of Harry and Ginny's compartment.

Ginny, with red eyes and tear streaks turned her head to face the rude young man.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" She said angrily, unable to look at Harry in the eyes. Draco Malfoy sauntered in, fortunately and surprisingly without his cronies. He snorted.

"The pretty-boy you've very astoundingly got your hands all over. What did you think I was talking about, the wall?" Ginny looked at Harry and then back at Malfoy, who was waiting for her reply and started to laugh.

"You think he's a new kid?" She said while giggling. Draco looked very put out, he went into the compartment a little more and sat down elegantly.

"What did you think I was talking about? Sometimes, I think your idiotic parents don't pay the school enough and they've had to cut back on your schooling." He sneered like usual and lay back, hands over his head. Harry got up and started to head for the blonde but Ginny pulled him back:

"Harry, don't! You'll get into trouble even before Hogwarts!" She told him, with a firm grasp on his arm. Draco Malfoy got up with a start and walked over to Harry. He eyed the raven haired boy for a moment and suddenly getting it, exited the room with not so much as a good-bye insult.

* * *

  


Draco nearly ran out of the room, if it wasn't for his expert training to act cool. He restrained himself and strode confidently out, although he was not at all confident at that moment.

_What the fuck is Potter playing at? That stupid illusion trick isn't going to mess with my brain, I mean, there is no explanation to his new look except for a simple spell to make him look like he does…_

Draco kept trying to convince himself, but there was no denying what he felt when he looked at the boy: A static, electric kind of feel that made him tingle all over. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Brushing back his hair with his long, articulate fingers, he headed over to the compartment where his old cronies hung out.

First thing Draco thought he heard when he entered the compartment was a great squeal of a pig's and a form rushing forward to kill him.

"Arrrgh! What the hell?" He said while falling down to the fall. He looked at the thing on top of him to see a crazed Pansy Parkinson. To be honest, Draco didn't think much of her looks, but every other guy thought she was quite the pretty vixen.

"Parkinson, get off me!" He didn't wait for her to. Draco unceremoniously shoved her off him.

"Draco, darling, I've been waiting here for you with these goons for such a long time. Where have you been?" Pansy asked him sweetly. Draco, however, didn't bother to answer.

"Has anyone heard anything about Potter and what's going on with the little bugger?" He said. Crabbe scratched his head:

"Yeah, I heard he was fit." Crabbe answered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And?"

"Well, there have been rumors about him running off with a powerful witch ten years older than him, and she turned him into a whole new different man, and I mean a different man. Everything's changed about him. He's quite the Mr. Handsome…" Pansy said, pleased with all the gossip she'd got.

Draco looked at her disgustedly, she caught the look and threw herself onto him again.

"Oh, Draco, you know that you're the only one I want and need. You're sooo much more good-looking than _him_."

* * *

  


When Pansy knocked Harry over, she thought she would faint. Her, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were strutting along the main corridor of Hogwarts about to enter the Great hall for the Sorting Ceremony when she walked right into the boy-who-lived.

"OUCH! Watch it, you moron!" She yelled shrilly, pulling her robes back into position. Harry looked at her, intimidated by the shrieking voice. Then, Pansy turned around to the mostly godly sight she had ever seen. Electric shocks shot through her body and she started for Harry.

"Oh god, no, not again." The frightened young man jumped behind a pillar, trying to avoid the glazed eyes of the Parkinson girl. But she just kept coming towards him, like a bat starved for blood. Just as she reached the front of the pillar, a hand pulled her back.

"Come on Pansy, we need to get good places for the banquet." Draco's soothing voice came out. Pansy turned her glazed stare onto him. She caught his silver eyes, and being a descendent of a veela, the charmed turned from Harry to him.

"Dracooooo! Where did you go?" She seemed completely and utterly devoted to him now. He put his arm around her shoulders so that she would not be able to look back at Harry, and whether he like the fact that he was holding Pansy or not, he began to walk her into the Great Hall. Then, without turning his head, he said:

"Potter, you owe me one."

Harry stared, gob smacked at the idea of Draco Malfoy helping him. Ron and Hermione pushed the audience of wide-eyed students aside and just as Draco had done, walked Harry into the Great Hall.

* * *

  


**Okay, so this was not exactly what you call a good chappie, but I decided that cus I think I've offended you all so badly that I had to update something, and this was the little something. Totally will make it up with next chapter. But really, to tell you the truth, I'm not motivated enough!!! **

**If anyone's read Cassandra Claire's famous Draco trilogy and have contact with her, tell her that she should really update. THAT would motivate me!!! **

**I have GCSE options, trying to choose but it's soooooo difficult – that's one reason for great delay in updates, but I really truly do apologise.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate it so much.**

**Will stop blabbering now as I know I'm annoying you all. =)**

**Luvs, Hay_lin **


	4. chapter 4

An Angel At Hogwarts 

**Disclaimer: **I wish it were mine! But alas to no avail, Harry Potter and his beautiful friends all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Note:** There is absolutely no excuse large enough for me to tell – except that I was out of the fandom of Harry Potter for a long while shock horror I know, horribly stupid of me. But I needed a break, and I'm back, with many things to put up. I really hope everyone likes this chapter. And now that I've had about half a year of English creative writing practice, I hope that the story is improved. Please review, as all the comments I receive are valued. Even the bad ones. I love everyone who has taken time to read the chapters I have put up and everyone who has taken the time to review. It has been GREATLY appreciated. I'll shut up now, cus I know you don't want to hear my ranting, but read the actual story I'll be going on holiday to Hong Kong and Japan, but only for about 2 and a half weeks. Round 4, everybody!

**Last Chapter: **Draco Malfoy came in, saw Harry, and left. Then saved his life from a lust-filled Pansy.

**Chapter 4: Some more interaction **

The Sorting Ceremony took place with no important occurrences, except for the usual warnings Dumbledore gave. Everyone ate happily, commotion in the air everywhere, whilst keeping an eye out for Harry Potter.

Harry was feeling sick. He had made Ron and Hermione shield him from the complete view of the audience of the great hall; they sat at the very end of the table, Harry, with his face nearly touching the wooden surface of the very appreciated table. He could here the buzzing in the air:

"I wonder what Harry looks like now, when I see him…" Giggles erupted from where Parvati's and Lavender's group sat. Harry blushed deeply, pushing his face into the dinner table even more.

"Lucky Bloke, everyone's talking about him. Even my girlfriend!" Said another boy, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Harry went beetroot red and dug his face into the surface even more.

"Harry, you alright. Don't worry, they're all just curious. It'll quieten down in a few minutes." Hermione assured him, patting his bent back.

"No it won't" Harry wailed silently.

On the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy's temper was slowly building.

_Who does he think he is? Stealing **my **spotlight!!! I should be the one everyone is talking about. Damn the stupid Potter, if that really is him. _

Draco decided to take another glance at the Gryffindor table. Over on the other side, both the forms of Weasley and Granger were suspiciously obscuring the far end of the table, who were looking sympathetically over to the quivering lump behind them.

_Ah, Potter, always the modest one._

"Why don't I liven things up a little?" He drawled and picked himself up lithely, jumping over the seat and strode up to the corner where he supposed Harry was hiding. At about half way to his destination, Draco noticed that the whole school had quietened down considerably and most were looking in his direction. He smiled to himself and confidently finished his short journey across the great hall.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione saw him approaching.

"Harry, the git's coming over." Ron mumbled, nudging the boy, who still had his face turned downwards. Harry mumbled something indistinguishable, not lifting his head. It sounded something like, "Get him t' pee."

"Pardon?" Ron said, eyebrows raised. Harry sighed and took his face slowly up from the table.

"I said; let him be."

"Oh, that's what I thought you said."

Draco had stopped directly in front of Harry now, and was examining his face. His eyes swept across Harry's features, taking in the breathtaking pout, brilliant green eyes and ivory skin.

"What are you doing Malfoy, you perv." Ron exclaimed loudly, suddenly acting as a shield to Harry. "Stop eyeing Harry up."

Draco scoffed. Unrealistically.

"Like I would 'eye' him up." He turned to Harry, "What tricks did you pull this time, Potter? Sold your innocent soul to the devil? Slept with a haggard old witch?" He asked scathingly.

Harry was puzzled. "I'm not getting you."

"Don't pretend, you know very well what I mean." By this time, the whole school had turned to the corner of the room. Everyone wanted to know what had happened in the summer.

Harry thought for a bit. "Oh, these stupid looks? No tricks, just bad luck. Now, would you like to leave me alone?" He said offhandedly, avoiding the school population's gazes. He began to eat, deciding to ignore Draco.

"Well, I hope whatever it was doesn't wear off, because, to be honest, you were the sorest image to my eye last year." With that, he walked back to his own table, and everyone else started to talk again.

"Did Malfoy just give you a compliment?" Hermione said, in wide-eyed awe.

"Dunno, wasn't listening." Harry said nonchalantly. They were heading back to Gryffindor tower, where the fat lady hung. She seemed well polished and if possible, even plumper than she was before the holidays.

"Password please, dears…Oh! Who's this young thing?" She said, looking at Harry with great interest, flouncing up and down in her layers of petticoats.

"It's Harry Potter. Green Maiden." And the portrait automatically swung open. Ron, Hermione and Harry got in, hearing the protests of the fat lady, wanting to know more about what happened.

Draco Malfoy sat in his own common room, with two other frightening looking men sitting opposite him. They looked like drug dealers you'd get hanging around soho in the middle of the night. Weirdly, they were completely silent as Draco pondered.

Draco was thinking about how Harry had upped him once again. Just by ignoring him.

_He'll bloody well pay for this._

Zabelle and Smiths, the two men, who were actually from the year above were waiting for his instructions. Draco, seeing them getting agitated by staying in one place too long, put his hand in one of the drawers of the desk next to him, and pulled out a large bag of what anyone would know as coins. He gave them to Zabelle, who promptly dug his hand in the bag, feeling to see if it was galleon filled.

"Don't worry, I haven't cheated you. Just go do it and I'll give you the other half later."

**OH my god, another chapter. I though I would never be able to write it. I had actually wanted to stop this story, and I had many fights with myself on whether I should or not. And in the end, my good (and very un-lazy) self won and I'm carrying on. **

**This was not as long as I expected, but that just means the next chapter will be longer. A lot is actually gonna happen in the next few chapters, and I've actually planned it ahead. So proud of myself. And to warn all those that think that there's gonna be a solid plot to this, think again! Most of this is spur of the moment writing, I only have a very vague idea of where the stories going to go, and I hope that you don't mind. **

**I'm gonna shut up and post this now. Hope you all like it. And thanx once again to the people who have taken time to read and review.**

**Luv you all xxxx Hay Lin xxxx **


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!!! J.K Rowling's

**Note: **this is the fastest ever that I've updated!! I hope you've all enjoyed the story. This chapter is gonna be a very exciting one!!! Be **warned**, Harry's not himself in this chapter, because I wanted him to get some ACTION. ) There is kissing with very feminine Harry. Prepare for much cheezy fun and ENJOY!

**Last Chapter: **Draco gives Harry a veiled compliment but while he's at it, he also hires some thugs. I wonder why?

**An Angel at Hogwarts – chapter 5**

The dimly lit Slytherin common room was surrounded by a musky, damp smell. Light from the candles flickered softly; whilst their glow is absorbed into the dark grey stonewalls whilst the drip of dirty water from bad pipes echoed through the low-ceilinged space. The students were in a somewhat dark mood; playing their own twisted games of Exploding Snap and magically stripping Poker. One young man was sitting there tapping his pen on the blank piece of parchment, staring into space with a soft furrow on his blonde brow.

Draco Malfoy was having a hard time concentrating. He kept remembering the boy with the large green eyes, tousled hair, and ivory complexion that turned a beautiful pink when embarrassed. He wanted to touch the skin gently and…

_Kick his damn head in!!! Who would want to touch that little bastard? With his too innocent face and, and…well, It won't be long before he learns his lesson. Being good-looking has a price to pay. _He thought bitterly, and cackling slightly to himself, tried to bend over and concentrate on the yellow parchment, and not on a certain someone's face.

* * *

Many floors above Draco, the other boy was also having a hard time himself. It was the middle of the night now, and everyone, finished with his or her first day of school, were fast asleep in exhaust, except the boy-who-lived, who was slumped in the corner of the room, convinced that he was away from prying eyes. Apparently, he was wrong, as at that moment, Seamus trotted down the stairs of the boy's dormitory, and scanning the near deserted area, walked to Harry. Harry sighed. He had wanted to read quietly to himself, without having people ogling at him. Well, at least it was Seamus; Harry had always liked him.

"Why are you up so late? You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm good." He answered, eyes setting on Harry properly. "So Harry, how's everything been goin', mate? That's one nice rack you've gotten yourself." Seamus stated with a warm grin, sitting himself on the sofa's arm, very close to Harry. Harry blushed at Seamus's choice of wording, choosing to ignore it.

"How was your summer, Seamus?" Harry inquired timidly, as Seamus slid himself even closer.

"Meh' Ma and me' Pa were off in Majorca, so I was alone most of the time - same old boring story." He fixed his gaze on Harry. "What's more interesting is how _your_ summer was, Harry?" He said, mesmerized by Harry's eyes. Harry shifted uncomfortably as Seamus slipped next to Harry. He slowly pushing himself closer and closer to the other boy, and Harry, in slight shock, found himself being impelled gently onto his back.

"It's a bad idea to come so near. Things happen." Harry whispered, as he thought back to when Ginny had attacked him on the Hogwart's express.

"S'kay, I could get used to it." Seamus smiled back, sandy hair sweeping over his blue eyes, which were almost gleaming in the near darkness. The moon's rays filtered past the windows and reaching Harry's face, made it seem even more ethereal. Placing a hand on Harry's chin, Seamus lightly tilted it up. Harry's eyes widened, long, midnight black lashes framing the stunning ovals.

"God, you are beautiful." Seamus whispered, and not letting the moment escape, caught Harry's lips with his own, gently pinning Harry's arms onto the couch. Electric bolts ran through Seamus as his mouth connected with the other's soft flesh, and he pressed himself down as tenderly as he could, marvelling at how delicate Harry's body really was.

Meanwhile, Harry didn't know how to react. Lying limp on the couch, he knew he didn't have the strength to unfasten himself from Seamus's gentle, but firm hold. But after a while he broke away from the other boy's lips, gasping for breath. Seamus only continued with his slender neck, planting kisses from top to bottom. Harry tried prying himself away, but Seamus was too caught up with how the other boy tasted.

"Please stop, Seamus." Harry gasped, biting his swollen lip. Seamus raised his head, eyes glittering.

"Don't say it like that Harry, it just makes me wanna go on."

"Seamus, I…" He was stopped short when Seamus slid his tongue down Harry's neck to the collarbone. He was loving how Harry flushed when he hit the right spots.

"Please…I can't." Harry's shaken voice replied. Looking up pleadingly at Seamus, his fear shown clearly on the startled face. Seamus stopped abruptly, seeing the glistening eyes, like they were about to cry. Seamus could only respond with a frustrated growl and suddenly getting off the other boy, quickly strode to the bottom of the staircase. Without turning around, he said, "Damn it, why did you have to come back like this?" And jogged up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, the great hall was in a buzz. Ron and Hermione had gone down to breakfast early and were shocked to hear why the student atmosphere was so very busy.

"What? Harry's gay?? How'd that happen?" Ron exclaimed, conferring with Hermione.

"Well, I heard Parvati and Lavender chatting, and he was supposedly having a late rendezvous with someone when a third year went down to the common room to get her _essentials_ which she had left down there by accidentally." Hermione answered, looking both worried and amused at the same time.

"That's utter rubbish." Ron said, stabbing a sausage with his knife whilst Hermione muttered, "use a fork."

"Harry's not gay, he hasn't even had a girlfriend yet; how would he know which he preferred." Ron said, in horror.

"According to the gossip queens of the century, Harry and his significant other were actually doing the _deed _when she found them." Hermione whispered. Ron dropped his knife and sausage with a clatter, eyes widening like saucepans. He was going red.

"Don't say things like that!" He yelled, horrified by the images concocted.

At that moment, Harry entered the room. All fell silent. Harry stopped in his step and looked around inquisitively. His gaze fell on a red Ron and a confused looking Hermione. He himself started to blush. He ducked his head and as quickly as possible, got to his seat next to Hermione.

"It's frightening, they're all looking at me." Harry muttered, burying his plate with food.

"They have a right to be. What have you been doing this last _day_ of school." Hermione retorted. Ron was still red and not looking in Harry's direction.

"Um."

Ron suddenly turning to face his anxious friend: "Um??? Is that all you ca---"

"Everything you hear is untrue." Harry promptly answered, tightening his mouth stubbornly.

"You said that way too fast for it to be plausible." Ron scoffed, taking a bite out of the fallen sausage distraughtly.

* * *

**Hay Lin here and at your service. **

**I hope that was interesting ) I found it very fun to write.**

**To all the readers, I wondered if you'd like me to write chapters this length, but more frequently updated, or if you'd like me to write chapters that are longer, but a little slower updating. Please review and tell me what you want, It'd be great if I got some feedback on this chapter as well. Thanx!**

**Also, Draco and why he hires the thugs will be revealed soon!**

**Hay Lin xxx **

**P.s. I wanted to say that in this story, Harry is an Uke (Japanese word meaning 'the one on the bottom.') This just means that out of the couple, he will be the more feminine one. I love pretty guys!! **

**The stories a little surreal because the plot actual came from an idea I got working on a manga storyline. **


End file.
